


mutual understanding

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, biggs and wedge are there, mentions of wedge/tataru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Nero's in a mood. Not necessarily a bad one. Jessie tries to help, in her own way.written for Cidnero week day 3. prompt: in the workshop.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Cidnero Week 2020





	mutual understanding

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this was very loosely inspired by something i was dealing with. i thought about nero having to deal with the same thing, and then jessie popped up, and i realized i probably should try to write it lol i just like the idea of jessie and nero being friends :')  
> i don't know if i managed to capture what i was going for, but i did my best lol

It’s been a good while since Nero actually contributed anything, but he doesn’t care so much. The repairs they’re working on don’t require someone of Nero’s skill level, so he doesn’t think it’s a bad thing for him to sit back and observe, and maybe give advice when he feels like it.

Garlond had left earlier for some official business, he didn’t really explain. And Nero didn’t care to ask, though now he wishes he knew a little more. Or hells, maybe he should have requested (demanded) to go with. He definitely hasn’t been needed here, that’s for sure. It doesn’t stop Jessie from shooting him looks every now and then.

And then there’s Wedge’s incessant chatter. He’s been going on for what feels like hours. About his new girlfriend, the Lalafell scion lass. At first it was endearing, but the longer Nero has to hear about how sweet she is or about her habits and tastes, the more it grates on his nerves.

Nero sighs and hangs his head. He’s… bored. Or maybe lonely. And a good deal more agitated than he should be, really. There’s not much he can do about it, though.

“You could help, you know,” Jessie comes over to join him, holding out a canned beverage. Nero has the briefest moment of hope for the drink to be alcoholic, but the first sip tells him it’s just juice. He resists the urge to sigh again.

“I could,” he concedes, “but my help isn’t needed, wouldn’t you agree?” He gestures to Biggs and Wedge, who are more than happy to keep working by themselves even with Jessie absent, as well. “The old Chief might pout, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Jessie snickers, and Nero frowns at her. “... What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jessie says, waving a hand. “It’s just… funny to me, that you seemed to get bothered by Wedge talking about his girlfriend a lot when, let’s face it, you do the same thing with Master Garlond.”

Nero’s eyes widen, his cheeks going somewhat rosy. “That’s-” He curses his throat for constricting on him. “That’s hardly comparable! Garlond’s the bloody boss around here, we all talk about him!”

Jessie smirks and gives him a knowing look. “In different ways. C’mon, Nero, I’ve heard the stories. You spent at least five minutes at the Praetorium monologuing about Master Garlond. You’ve made his business your business.”

Despite the color on his cheeks, Nero’s chest tightens. “... Who told you about that?” he asks, somewhat stiffly. 

“The Warrior of Light,” Jessie says. To her credit, she seems to have realized she hit a sore spot, her expression softening. “Look, I’m not trying to get on your case about it. I meant no harm. I just meant… that we tend to spend a lot of time talking about the things we care about. No use getting annoyed about it, you know?”

Nero’s shoulders sag. He hates thinking about the Praetorium. He hates… thinking about the empire at all, truthfully. But… Confound it, Jessie knows a lot more than she lets on. And that makes it harder for Nero to keep up the facade. 

“... I don’t know how you got that impression about our relationship,” he mutters, pursing his lips. “Considering the amount of time we spend bickering.”

“Could have fooled me,” Jessie raises a brow at him. “The reason you bicker is because you truly understand him, isn’t it? You know exactly how to push his buttons, but that also means you know exactly what he needs to hear to get motivated, or to cheer up. Don’t think I haven’t seen that surreptitious way you get him to challenge his worries and doubts when nobody else can get through to him.”

Nero stares pointedly at his lap. Hells, she  _ is _ good. 

“Besides,” she goes on, “Bickering is one thing, but you never go too far. And neither does he. It’s… what’s the word… a rapport.” She nods looking proud of herself. “I think you both have fun with it, even if neither of you will admit it.”

“... And this is related to Wedge’s relationship.. how, exactly?” Attempts to act nonchalant fail when Nero can’t get the blush off his cheeks. It’s more than a little unfair how spot on she is.

Jessie shrugs. “Oh, it isn’t related. I just thought I could improve your mood a bit if I brought him up, seeing as he’s not here at the moment.” 

“....... Listen here. I’m not some… sniveling lost child who can’t go on without his security blanket.” Nero gives her an exceedingly put out look.

“Security blanket…” Jessie nods. “Noted. Sometimes I think we all feel that way about Master Garlond. He has that effect on people, doesn’t he?”

She just won’t give up, will she.

With a defeated sigh, Nero hangs his head. “... Yes, he rather does,” he mumbles. He remembers all too well the way he felt when he first heard Garlond’s voice again after so many years. How comforting it felt. Even through all the pain and anger he had endured, it still felt… like home.

He’s glad he let that bitterness go - it never suited him anyway.

“Oh, welcome back, Master Garlond!” Jessie’s voice startles Nero into lifting his head, and he nearly leaps out of his seat (thank goodness he’d finished off the juice or he’d have spilled that too) to find Garlond not too far from them. 

Nero tries to ignore the way his heart races. Damn. He shouldn’t have let himself get sentimental out in the open like that. 

“That was brief. When did you get back?” Nero asks, thankful his voice doesn’t come out strained. 

“Just now,” Garlond answers with an easy smile. “Turned out they didn’t need much, just a short analysis.” He casts his gaze to the near complete repairs. “Looks like you lot have been busy while I was away. Taking a well-earned break?”

“Something like that,” Jessie laughs. She clearly doesn’t miss the way Nero wordlessly warns her not to say anything about his participation (rather, lack thereof). “I’ll check in on the lads,” she says instead, leaving Nero alone with Garlond.

Nero takes a deep breath. He’s still reeling a bit from Jessie’s accurate observations, that it’s difficult to look Garlond in the eyes. 

Garlond is silent for a moment. Soon, though, he moves to take a seat beside Nero. “I don’t make a habit of eavesdropping,” he begins.

“Bloody hell,” Nero groans, putting his head in his hands. So that’s why Jessie initiated the conversation. She must have noticed Garlond had returned and set Nero up. The execution was brilliant,he must admit. He hadn’t suspected a thing.

Presently, he feels Garlond’s hand on his shoulder. The touch is warm, and against his better judgment, he leans into it and lowers his hands. Garlond is smiling affectionately at him. It makes him want to cover his face again.

“She’s right,” Garlond says softly. “I do have fun, even when we’re arguing. And I appreciate you, even if I don’t say it that often. You really do drive me up the wall sometimes, but…” A gentle squeeze to his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

At that, Nero can’t help laughing. “You’d better. I have no plans on changing any time soon.”

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Garlond laughs as well. “You’re fine the way you are.”

Nero pouts. “Really, Garlond? Just  _ fine _ ? Don’t hold out on me, old friend. Say perfect.”

“And feed your ego? Dream on.” Garlond snorts and shakes his head. He reaches up and tussles Nero’s hair. Nero pretends to be outraged, despite the fluttering feeling in his chest. “Besides.  _ Perfect _ doesn’t exempt you from doing your duty as an Ironworks employee and helping with our work.” 

Now Nero rolls his eyes. “Oh, bite me. They didn’t need my help anyway. And if I had to listen to one more Tataru-did- _something_ story, I’d have lost my damn mind.”

“Let the lad live,” Garlond laughs heartily, “he’s young and in love. You’ve been there before.” Blush floods Nero’s cheeks at that. “In fact, maybe you’re still there now.”

“D-don’t act like you actually were aware of anything,” Nero retorts, arms folding across his chest. “For all your purported genius, you’re as dense as the forests in the Black Shroud.”

Garlond winces. “Fair enough.” He doesn’t seem too bothered, though. “Glad it never stopped you.”

This has been happening more and more frequently. That somehow Garlond gets the upper hand, and manages to make Nero flustered. It’s… quite frankly, cruel and unusual. Nero’s still not even remotely accustomed to openly talking about his feelings, regardless of how strong they are. In that respect, he admires Garlond’s easy honesty. He makes it look so simple. 

“... You seem rather sure of yourself.” He eyes Garlond with subdued interest.

Garlond smiles. “I think it’s because… I’ve come to better understand you.”

From the other side of the room, Biggs and Wedge share a look and Wedge rolls his eyes. “There they go again.” Wedge pretends to gag while Biggs stifles a laugh.


End file.
